Le Fruit Défendu
by Tite Rei
Summary: /Ma 1ère songfic/ Après tant d'années de haine, de confrontations, comment faire accepter un amour interdit par les lois du sang? Drago à toi de répondre ;


Bonsoir à tous et toutes!!! Dernièrement je lisais beaucoup de fic sur Harry Potter et en écoutant une chanson que j'aime beaucoup, je me suis dis "et si je faisais une song-fic sur mon couple préféré" Alors voilà ce que ça donne, j'espère que j'ai bien corriger mes fautes et surtout que ça vous plaira à lire autant que moi à écrire.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (eh oui) et la chanson encore moins

Couple: Hermione G & Drago M

Chanson: Mystik & K-Reen "Le Fruit Défendu"

NB: les pensées de Drago sont en "normal", celle d'Hermione en gras, en italique c'est la chanson et j'arrive pas à sauter les lignes pour la présentation (bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuh)

* * *

**... Le Fruit Défendu ...**

* * *

_Dans cette forêt silencieuse, l'orage m'insulte comme une feuille morte_

_Parce que j'ai frappé à son coeur, frappé à sa porte_

Ce foutu orage gronde et n'est pas prêt de cèder. La pluie me transperçe de sa froideur pourtant je reste là, car ce torrent n'arrive pas à me calmer de ma plus ardente envie...

_Mon droit d'aimer est interdit à cause des traditions_

_Qui voilent son étoile, se voir c'est une mission_

Etre enfin avec toi et dire merde à mon sang, à mon éducation, à tout ce qu'on attend de moi, ou plutôt d'un nom comme le mien. Toutes ces chaines qui empêchent notre union et te font pleurer.

_Mon dieu, qu'avons-nous fait au ciel_

_Est-ce un crime de s'aimer avec un grand M ou Love avec un L_

Pourquoi tant nous faire souffrir, comme si être ensemble était le plus vil des affronts! Mon seul souhait est de te montrer que je suis loin d'être cet être insensible que tu as connus il y a des années de cela. Et ce changement je ne le dois qu'à toi, ma si douce Lionne.

_Je sors de mes gonds, comme Aragon je crie plus fort que les obus_

_Que ceux qui sont blessés, que ceux qui ont bu_

Mais cette nuit est nôtre et plus jamais je ne les laisserai t'éloigner de moi. Je prends le chemin du si vieux château qu'est notre école, où la fête des anciens bat déjà son plein. Plus déterminé que jamais je pénètre dans la Grande Salle aussi éclatante que moi je suis trempé jusqu'aux os. Mais qu'importe car je t'ai trouvé et à présent je viens à toi.

* * *

_A cause de cette relation, autour de nous les gens ont changés_

_On nous regarde bizarrement comme deux étranges étrangers_

**Sous leurs regards curieux, je te vois venir à moi. Je sens mes meilleurs amis se tendrent de nervosité. Qu'importe? Ton doux regard d'acier me fait fondre et je ne peux que prendre la main que tu me tends. Nulle parole n'est échangée car je sais ce que tu désires et ça serait me parjurer de dire que je n'aspire pas à la même chose.**

_Lorsqu'on se balade tranquillement, je le sens je le vois_

_L'atmosphère est tendue comme si on avait mangé le fruit défendu_

**Tu me guides sur la piste de danse, ne me lâchant pas une seule seconde du regard. La musique nous berce tendrement mais la froideur de l'assistance m'empêche d'être sur mon petit nuage. La désapprobation de ton clan, celle du mien... Je me mords les lèvres, ne sachant comment régler ce problème qui est le nôtre.**

_Est-ce sur nous seuls que bat le froid_

_Je crois pas, je pense qu'y en a plein dans ce cas_

**Pourquoi tant de ressentiment après tant d'années? Je ne suis plus la meilleure amie du « Survivant », ni la Sang-de-bourbe, ni la miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor. Tu n'es plus le Roi des Serpentards, ni la fouine, ni l'ennemi de toujours. Je suis tout simplement une femme, une femme qui veut vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aime depuis si longtemps. Je me colle de plus près à ton corps, voulant te faire parvenir toute la chaleur de mon amour. Je te sens te raidir et je relève la tête, m'abandonnant dans la douceur de ton regard.**

* * *

_Comme un éclair, ta beauté me foudroie en plein coeur et sa région_

_On veut nous séparer, problème de religion, problème de culture_

Plongé dans le chocolat de tes yeux, j'oublie ces imbéciles autour de nous. Weasmoche et le Balafré veulent s'approcher de nous, l'air contrarié. Heureusement pour eux, Mme Balafré est intelligente et s'interpose. Tant mieux pour eux, parce que tu es mienne et je compte bien le faire entrer dans leurs petites cervelles.

_Pour moi aucune différence n'est une barrière_

_Rien ne pourra m'éloigner de toi_

_Ceux qui nous jugent n'auront pas le choix_

Tendrement, je me penche vers toi et nous échangeons un baiser passionné. Je suis presque satisfait d'entendre ci et là quelques hoquets de stupeur. S'ils veulent jouer les coincés, je vais leur donner de bonnes raisons de le faire. Je rompts notre étreinte et me perds dans ton regard alangui. Tu me souris de ce sourire que j'aime tant, de ce sourire que j'ai si hardement souhaité m'être un jour adresser. Alors tout devient limpide. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Je m'éclaircis la voix, les yeux toujours rivés sur mon Fruit Défendu.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, écoutez bien car ce soir sera le plus mémorable depuis la fin du Mage Noir! Car ce soir est le soir où moi, Drago Malfoy, Serpentard, ex-partisan, ex-abruti de première, ai le privilège de demander à mon éternelle opposée, ma si belle et bornée Gryffondor, Hermione Granger, si elle veut bien s'unir à moi que ça soit dans le monde moldu, ou dans le monde magique; que ça soit avec votre approbation ou non. »

* * *

**L'assistance a le souffle coupé et des larmes me montent aux yeux. Je me jette à corps perdu dans tes bras, folle de bonheur.**

**« Rien ne pourrait plus me combler Drago. »**

_Nous serons plus forts_

* * *

Voili voilou qu'en pensez-vous?


End file.
